


Don't Dis My Crocs

by DrizzlyMango



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Keith (Voltron), Crocs, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fashion Disaster, Fluff, Humor, Impulse purchase, M/M, Mental Breakdown, No impulse control, That is all, thanks college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrizzlyMango/pseuds/DrizzlyMango
Summary: None. There is nothing I can say to justify this.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Don't Dis My Crocs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm procrastinating
> 
> I was going through all the folders on my computer while looking for notes but I fell down the rabbit hole and found old writing ideas based off of conversations I've had.
> 
> I laughed so hard I cried when I saw how i described this (like theres no plot just like random bits of the conversation I remembered and it was gold.

Lance loved his boyfriend he really did. But there were times that he took the “Art-kid” aesthetic too far. 

You know exactly what he’s talking about. It’s a look. 

Keith can be a fashion disaster when he strays from his trademark “emo” look. 

Which brings them to their current predicament. 

“Keith, I love you, but I swear to god, don’t you da-”

“Okay, but it’s a valid problem to have.”

“No, no it’s not.” Lance huffed exasperated. 

“Art supplies Keith, don’t you-”

“Buuuuut,” Keith drawled flipping his laptop around to show Lance. 

“I don't know if I wanna buy art supplies or crocs. There's so many possibilities, Lance.”

“I refuse to be seen in public with you if you get crocs.”

“But look,” Keith starts, the mouse hovering over the pair of gray crocs. “They're a neutral color and totally worth it”

“NO!”

“Fine now I'm getting glittery red ones to spite you. Or maybe light up or holographic crocs” 

“They don’t make holographic crocs, Keith,”

“HoW dO yOU kNoW?”

“Get the damn paints you’ve been bitching about for weeks,”

Keith grumbled.

* * *

“Hey Lance, what’s up?” Hunk asked plopping next to his friend on the couch. 

“End me.” 

“What?”

“You heard me.” He hissed through his teeth. 

“Woah!” Pidge breathed glancing at the giant box that sat torn open in the living room.

“What’s that for?”

“Pidge, no!” Lance yelled, eyes wide, he frantically searched the apartment clapping a hand over Pidge’s mouth. 

“I’m glad you asked, Pidge.” Keith drawled from where he peeked his head around the wall to the living room.

“Nooooooo,” Lance whined. 

Hunk looked between the couple laughing nervously. 

“You see, my boss finally paid us after our paychecks being backlogged by maybe a month. So like it was a great pay day,” 

“Babe, no,”

“Babe, yes.”

“So I thought to myself, what could I possibly buy with that paycheck.”

“You could save it?” Hunk asked.

“The fucking art supplies you bitched about,”

“CROCS!” Keith yelled flinging his leg out. 

Pidge’s face twitched, trying to control the laugh threatening to spill out. 

Hunk held his fist to his mouth biting his knuckle. 

Lance just slammed his head into the wall behind him. 

  
“Are those-”

“Boom, glitter red Crocs.” Keith yelled smacking his leg.

“Oh my god,” Pidge moaned. 

“WhY ArE yOU wEaRiNG cReW SoCKs keITH?”

“Is this a mental breakdown?” Hunk asked Lance, concerned.

“But wait, there's more,” He yelled.

“Of course theres fucking more,” Lance mocked. 

Keith showed off the nine pairs of Crocs he purchased. Hysteria coating his words. 

Glittery red Crocs. 

Goth Crocs with spikes and chains. 

Platform Crocs.

Rainbow stripes.

Tie-dye.

Flames. 

And… silver glitter crocs that look almost holographic.

A pair of solid grey Crocs.

And a pair of bright red Crocs.

“Hey, I can survive in the wild in Crocs. If I’m desperate I can deep fry and eat them. Or even just boil them, here look.” Keith staggered, pulled his leg to his head and licked the side of the Croc. 

To prove his point he bit the heel.

“He’s sober?” Pidge asked.

“Yes the fuck I am. You’re all just gonna be so upset when you realize this is the future of footwear.”

“That’s it I’m calling Shiro, I can’t deal with this right now.” Lance groaned.

“And… these?” He yelled, throwing the contents of the bag into the air. 

Jibbitz of all shapes, sizes, colors, and subject matter clattered to the floor. 

“Keith what the fu-”

  
  



End file.
